El oscuro enemigo
by nelli kinomoto
Summary: Han pasado 5 años desde que Syaoran se fue de tomoeda, Sakura lo trata de olvidar con otro chico, que pasaria si Syaoran regresa y tiene que enfrentar que el enemigo esta mas cerca de lo que piensan
1. nada es lo que parece

Inglaterra es una ciudad colonial, que alberga muchos palacios, el más famoso es el palacio de Buckingham, en el reside la reina, eso es sabido por todo el mundo, lo que solo unos pocos saben es que el palacio es la sede del consejo de magos de occidente, un lugar que alberga a los más sabios y poderosos hechiceros de toda Europa y América, el líder del consejo se destaca, ya que es el más joven pero también el más poderoso, ya que es la reencarnación del hechicero más poderoso de todos los tiempos: Clow Reed, el nombre de este joven es : Eriol Hiragizawa.

-¿cómo fue que con toda la seguridad que lo rodeaba, aun asi pudieron robar el báculo de Merlín?-pregunto uno de los sabios del consejo

-eso es lo más extraño, los únicos que sabíamos como cruzar las defensas somos todos los que estamos aquí- respondió Eriol

- ¿estás insinuando que uno de nosotros lo ha robado?-

-no estoy insinuando nada, ahora lo más importante es encontrarlo, el báculo es un objeto mágico muy poderoso, en las manos equivocadas podría causar mucho daño, deberiam…-

Eriol fue interrumpido por un guardia que entro a la sala con un gesto de preocupación

-señor, han entrado intrusos, vienen hacia aquí, tienen el…- el guardia fue interrumpido cuando una espada le atravesó el corazón, matándolo.

-lamento interrumpir su reunión, pero no deben salir vivos de aquí- dijo el personaje que mato al guardia

Acto seguido, las personas que lo acompañaban comenzaron atacar a los que se encontraban ahí, los hechiceros trataron de defenderse pero fue demasiado sorpresivo y comenzaron a caer muertos, Eriol trato de ir en su ayuda, pero fue interceptado por el líder

-me parece que hoy no salvaras a nadie- dijo el líder, Eriol trato de ver su cara, pero estaba cubierta con una capucha, a Eriol le parecía haber escuchado su voz en otro lado, pero no lograba ubicarla

-¿Quién eres y porque nos atacas?-pregunto Eriol

- no tiene porque saberlo- respondió y comenzó a atacarle

Eriol trataba de defenderse pero su oponente era demasiado rápido, como si hubiera sido entrenado para el combate desde pequeño, aun asi logro darle un golpe que hizo que se le cayera la capucha, Eriol se quedo paralizado al ver quién era.

-Syaoran, ¿eres tú?- pregunto, bajando la guardia

-nunca bajes la guardia frente al enemigo- respondió y enseguida lo apuñalo con su espada, volteo con sus compañeros y les hizo un gesto para retirarse

-las personas nunca son lo que parecen-después de decir esto desapareció con los demás, dejando una masacre tras de sí.

-todavía respira, tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital- escucho decir a su guardiana Nakuru, antes de perder el conocimiento


	2. Nos volvemos a ver

Tomoeda, Japón

Un muñeco trata de despertar a un joven que parece tener una pesadilla

-Sakura, Sakura despierta ya-repetía el peluche, la chica se despertó sobresaltada y mando volar al muñeco

-Sakura, ¿Qué paso? Parecías tener una pesadilla- pregunto el muñeco

-Kero, tuve un sueño muy extraño, estábamos en la torre de Tokio al parecer peleando con alguien, uno de ellos se parecía a Syaoran, lo cual era más raro ya que el también estaba peleando con nosotros-le conto Sakura, el muñeco llamado kero estaba pensativo, pero cuando iba a decir algo, el timbre sonó y Sakura corrió a cambiarse para ir a la escuela

-Kero, hablamos en la tarde ok- dijo Sakura mientras salía presurosa de su cuarto aun pensando en aquel extraño sueño, hasta que vio al chico que la estaba esperando y olvido el sueño

-¿dormiste bien?- pregunto el chico cuando ella salió

-más o menos, Ryu –respondió tomándolo de la mano y caminando hacia la escuela

-¿contenta de regresar a la escuela?-

-sí, ya quiero verlos a todos otra vez, espero que nos toque en el mismo salón-

-Sakura, Ryu, por aquí- les grito una chica de cabello negro desde la entrada de la escuela

-hola Tomoyo, ¿Qué tal tu viaje a América?-pregunto Sakura pues su amiga se fue todo un mes con su madre de vacaciones

-muy bien, tengo todo grabado en mi cámara, te lo enseño después, vamos a ver en que salón estaremos-

Se encaminaron hacia las listas, viendo con gusto que estarían juntos, en ese momento llegaron dos chicos a hablar con ellos

-¿Qué tal sus vacaciones? , Yamazaki, Naoko y yo estaremos en el mismo salón, esta justo al lado del de ustedes-dijo una chica en cuanto llegaron

-muy bien Chiharu, creo que nuestros salones estarán juntos, asi que nos veremos seguido- respondió Tomoyo

-de acuerdo, ¿nos vamos?-dijo Yamazaki y se comenzaron a encaminar a sus salones

-Ryu, adelántate, tengo que hablar con Tomoyo-dijo Sakura, Ryu asistió y comenzó a caminar, cuando de repente vio a una persona

-"creo que lo he visto en algún otro lado, debe ser mi imaginación"-pensó Ryu y siguió su camino

-¿de qué quieres hablar?-pregunto Tomoyo, una vez que estuvieron solas

-tuve un sueño, pero fue muy raro-respondió Sakura y le comenzó a contar lo que soñó, cuando termino, Tomoyo tenía una cara pensativa

-eso es muy raro, si es una premonición significaría que existen 2 Syaoran, lo cual es imposible-

-espero que no sea eso porque no quisiera que existieran dos, con uno tuve suficiente-respondió Sakura, entonces sonó el timbre y corrieron a su salón

Durante las primeras clases Sakura estuvo distraída, aun pensaba en ese sueño, cuando se dio cuenta ya era hora de comer, junto Tomoyo y su novio Ryu salieron al césped a comer, donde después se les unirían Yamazaki y los demás

-¿de qué trataron las clases?-pregunto Sakura

-parece que estuviste muy distraída, por cierto, te hice el almuerzo, imagine que despertarías tarde y no tendrías tiempo de prepararlo- dijo Ryu sacando la comida de su mochila

-gracias Ryu, por eso te quiero-dijo Sakura besando su mejilla

-que lindos se ven los dos-menciono Tomoyo mientras les tomaba una fotografía, en ese momento llego Yamazaki que se veía especialmente feliz

-llego a nuestro salón un alumno nuevo de intercambio y es alguien que conocemos-en ese momento llego Chiharu y Naoko con el nuevo, inmediatamente Sakura se paralizo ya que a pesar de los golpes en la cara y una cicatriz en la mejilla seguía siendo igual

-Syaoran –fue lo único que pudo decir

-Sakura ha pasado tiempo- dijo Syaoran

-esto no es bueno- menciono Tomoyo mirando como Ryu miraba a Syaoran ya que el sabia quien era y lo que había significado para Sakura


	3. volvi y a ti no te importa

en el capitulo anterior:

a pesar de los golpes en la cara y una cicatriz en la mejilla seguía siendo igual

-Syaoran –fue lo único que pudo decir

-Sakura ha pasado tiempo- dijo Syaoran

-esto no es bueno- menciono Tomoyo mirando como Ryu miraba a Syaoran ya que el sabia quien era y lo que había significado para Sakura...

-claro que ha pasado tiempo, desde la primaria no te veíamos-dijo Yamazaki, aliviando la tensión que se había creado

-sí, ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto Tomoyo

-muy bien, veo que ustedes también están bien-respondió Syaoran mirando como Sakura tomaba de la mano a su novio

-déjame presentarme, soy Ryu, el novio de Sakura-dijo mientras se levantaba con la mano estirada

-mucho gusto, soy Syaoran-respondió estrechándole la mano con mucha fuerza al igual que Ryu

-he escuchado mucho de ti-dijo con resentimiento

-¿por qué no comenzamos a comer?-menciono Naoko que ya había comenzado a sentir el resentimiento que venía de ambos

Cuando comenzaron a comer Sakura evitaba mirar a Syaoran, lo que era difícil ya que el no dejaba de mirarla y a ella le daba curiosidad el porqué tenía todo esos golpes

-por cierto Syaoran, ¿Cómo está Meiling?-pregunto Tomoyo

-bien, ella llegara mañana, se tuvo que quedar porque tenía unos asuntos-

-que bien, a ella si la extraño-señalo Sakura con resentimiento, y antes que Syaoran dijera algo la campana sonó y tuvieron que regresar a su salones

Ahora en la segunda mitad de la escuela, nadie pudo estar concentrado, Sakura pensaba en el porqué Syaoran había vuelto, Syaoran en el hecho de que Sakura salía con un chico, Ryu en lo que le había dicho Tomoyo de ese chico y Tomoyo pensaba en que debía hablar con Syaoran para aclarar el porqué había regresado y porque no se había comunicado en años

-Tomoyo, ¿iras con nosotros a la cafetería?- pregunto Sakura una vez que las clases concluyeron

-no, tengo que resolver unos asuntos en mi casa-

-de acuerdo, nos vemos mañana-dijo Sakura y se marcho con Ryu

Pero Tomoyo no tenía ningún asunto por resolver en su casa, se encamino hacia el aula de al lado

-Syaoran, ¿puedo hablar contigo?-pregunto una vez que llego al aula

-claro que si-respondió y comenzaron a caminar hacia afuera de la escuela

-hare esto rápido, ¿Por qué regresaste?-

-¿tengo que tener un razón?-

-claro que sí, no te comunicas en años y un día de repente te apareces sin ninguna razón aparente-respondió enojada

- tengo varias razones- respondió por fin

-¿una de ellas es Sakura?-

-si-

-has visto que ella está con alguien y si no tienes una buena excusa por tu ausencia todos estos años, me temo que ella ni siquiera te volverá dirigir la palabra-

-la tengo, pero esperare a que Meiling llegue para decírselas, ella es la única que tengo de testigo para que me crean-

-de acuerdo, pero espero que sea algo que valga la pena, nos vemos mañana-dijo Tomoyo y se encamino a su casa

-adiós- respondió y se fue

-¿sigues pensando en ese chico?- pregunto Ryu al ver a Sakura tan distraída, una vez que llegaron al café

-claro que no, ¿Por qué lo haría?-respondió sabiendo que era una mentira

-porque fue alguien importante en tu vida-

- eso es el pasado, ¿a quién le importa?-respondió frustrada

-a mi me importa, yo sé lo que él te hizo-

-ya no hay que hablar de eso, ¿de acuerdo?-

-está bien, ¿Cómo le va a tu hermano?-pregunto resignado

-apenas si tiene tiempo para descansar, cuando está en la casa duerme la mayor parte del tiempo-dijo aliviada de que cambiaran el tema

-los doctores casi nunca tienen tiempo libre y… Sakura ¿estás bien?-dijo mirando que veía hacia afuera cuando volteo se dio cuenta que miraba a Syaoran que en ese momento había visto que ahí estaba Sakura

-claro que estoy bien-respondió Sakura quitando la vista del lugar donde estaba Syaoran

-¿sabes qué? Iré a hablar con él, ya me tiene harto-dijo Ryu haciendo un ademan para levantarse

-no lo hagas, no vale la pena-dijo Sakura tomando el brazo de su novio para que tomara asiento

-de acuerdo-respondió resignado

Syaoran se dio la vuelta y se fue, diez minutos después Sakura y Ryu también se fueron de ahí, ninguno se dio cuenta de que en la cafetería había otra persona que no los dejo de mirar en todo el rato

-vaya, vaya eso fue interesante-dijo el chico en ese momento sonó su teléfono y lo contesto mientras salía de ahí-¿hola?, si, lo encontré Nakuru, pero aun no estoy seguro que sea el mismo, de acuerdo, si ya pueden tomar el avión a Japón, ok nos vemos, adiós- dicho esto colgó y salió de ahí


	4. pesadilla

en el capitulo anterior:

-vaya, vaya eso fue interesante-dijo el chico en ese momento sonó su teléfono y lo contesto mientras salía de ahí-¿hola?, si, lo encontré Nakuru, pero aun no estoy seguro que sea el mismo, de acuerdo, si ya pueden tomar el avión a Japón, ok nos vemos, adiós- dicho esto colgó y salió de ahí

- duerme bien, hasta mañana-dijo Ryu cuando llegaron a la casa de Sakura

-tú también, adiós-respondió y entro a su casa, aun pensando en lo que acababa de pasar ese día

-qué bueno que llegas, tengo mucha hambre-hablo Kero en cuanto Sakura entro a la casa

-hay algo de flan en el refrigerador, come eso-dijo desanimada

-¿paso algo hoy?-dijo preocupado

-si, Syaoran volvió-

-¿el mocoso? ¿Por qué?-

-no lo sé, y no me interesa pero aun asi es extraño verlo-

-¿no habrá vuelto por ti, o si?-

-si me quisiera se hubiera comunicado todos estos años-dijo un tanto dolida pues aun recordaba las veces que ella creía que regresaría

- ¿y Ryu como reacciono?-

-está molesto, pero no tiene razones-

-como no va tener razones si tú querías al mocoso-

-Kero eso fue en el pasado, ya no tengo nada que ver con el-

-está bien no te enojes, cambiando de tema, ¿el que haya regresado no tendrá que ver con el sueño que tuviste?-dijo Kero al ver que Sakura estaba molesta

-no lo sé, eso me preocupa, ¿podría significar que tendremos problemas otra vez?-

-lo sabremos hasta que el mocoso diga porque regreso-

-espero que no pase nada malo, iré a dormir, termínate el flan y subes antes de que mi papa llegue-dijo y subió a su cuarto

-¿aun le gustara el mocoso?-se pregunto Kero cuando Sakura subió hacia su cuarto

Sakura trataba de dormir pero aun seguía pensando en eso, cuando al fin pudo conciliar el sueño tuvo otra pesadilla, ella veía como peleaban los dos Syaoran, uno de los dos se veía cansado y el otro atacaba sin descansar, Sakura quería ayudar pero no podía moverse, en eso uno apuñalo al otro

-eres débil Syaoran ¿y asi querías protegerlos? tonto-en ese instante levanto su espada volvió a apuñalar a Syaoran, Sakura grito y en ese momento despertó agitada

-"que horrible sueño, ¿Qué significara todo esto?"-se pregunto al despertar, tardo un momento en calmarse, miro a Kero y se alegro que no se hubiera despertado ya que no quería contarle lo que soñó, después miro el reloj el cual marcaba las 6:30 y decidió levantarse y comenzar a preparar el almuerzo para ella y Ryu ya que él lo había preparado el día anterior.

Cuando estaba en la cocina comenzó a preparar el almuerzo y ya de paso el desayuno, de pronto la puerta de la entrada se abrió, Sakura fue hacia la entrada un poco asustada viendo con alivio que era su hermano Touya

-tu despierta a estas horas ¿Qué te paso, monstruo?-dijo sorprendido al ver a Sakura

-tuve una pesadilla y ya no me pude volver a dormir-

-¿de qué trato?-pregunto preocupado

-ya no importa, siéntate te serviré desayuno antes que te vayas a dormir-dijo ella evadiendo la pregunta, Touya no insistió

-¿Qué tal estuvo tu turno en el hospital?-pregunto ya que habían comenzado a desayunar

-tranquilo, este no es un pueblo en el que pasen cosas que ameriten una visita al hospital-

-y, ¿Cómo está Yukito?-

-el trabaja más que yo, hay días en el que apenas lo veo-

-espero que no se enferme por trabajar de más-

-no se enfermara, la energía que gasta trabajando lo repone con demasiada comida, hablando de enfermos vi a alguien familiar en el hospital hace apenas unas horas-

-¿a quién? –pregunto curiosa

-no estoy seguro que haya sido él, pero se parecía al mocoso Li se veía muy pálido, iba acompañado de una chica, pero no creo que sea él, ya que el no está aquí-

-el está en la ciudad-dijo Sakura haciendo que su hermano se atragantara

-¿en serio, desde cuándo?-pregunto sorprendido y molesto

-lo vimos ayer en la escuela-

-¿Por qué habrá regresado?-

-no lo se, pero espero que no volviera por mi-

-por eso volvió precisamente, pero de todas formas tú tienes novio-

- exacto y no pienso dejar a Ryu solamente porque volvió, después de tantos años sin noticias de él-dijo con firmeza

-cierto, bueno Sakura me voy a dormir, adiós-dijo Touya retirándose a su cuarto

Sakura subió al suyo y comenzó a vestirse para ir a la escuela, cuando había terminado sonó el timbre, asomándose por su ventana vio a Ryu esperándola en la entrada, ella bajo las escaleras tomo los almuerzos y salió

-buenos días Sakura-dijo Ryu cuando ella salió y la recibió con un abrazo

-buenos días Ryu-dijo correspondiéndole el abrazo

-¿dormiste bien?-pregunto tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndose a la escuela

-sí, incluso me levante temprano e hice los almuerzos-respondió mostrándole los almuerzos

-"¿se levanto temprano?, algo me dice que no durmió bien"-

Al llegar a la escuela Tomoyo los estaba esperando en la entrada y como aun tenían tiempo se quedaron conversando en la entrada

-¿Qué tal le fue en el café ayer?-pregunto Tomoyo, ya que ella no pudo ir debido a su conversación con Syaoran

-muy tranquilo y relajante-respondió Ryu tratando de olvidar que vio a Syaoran ahí

- lástima que no pude ir, otro día vamos todos-

-Kinomoto, Daidouji, ¿son ustedes?-exclamo una voz detrás de ellos, al voltear vieron a Syaoran acompañado de una chica

-¿eres tú, Meiling?-pregunto emocionada Tomoyo

-claro que si, tanto tiempo sin verlas- corrió a abrazarlas las dos chicas correspondieron su abrazo, Sakura miro a Syaoran y lo noto muy pálido, parecía que fuese a desmayarse en cualquier momento

-"entonces fue cierto que mi hermano lo vio en el hospital, se ve muy mal"-pensó al verlo

-en serio que las extrañe mucho, ayer que llegue quería ir a verlas pero Syaoran me dijo que era muy tarde-dijo fijándose en Ryu

-Meiling, el es el novio de Sakura, se llama Ryu Ishitaru pero todos le dicen Ryu-dijo Tomoyo al ver que Meiling miraba al chico

-oh, mucho gusto Ryu, mi nombre es Meiling, "asi que por eso está deprimido"-se presento mirando a su primo

-mucho gusto- respondió Ryu con una sonrisa, en ese momento sonó el timbre

-nos vamos al salón, nos vamos en el almuerzo-dijo Meiling alejándose con su primo

Ya en el aula Sakura seguía pensando en el estado en que había visto a Syaoran cundo le cayó un papelito a su butaca, reconoció la letra de Tomoyo y lo abrió

"¿viste que mal se veía Syaoran?"

"si"

"me pregunto si tiene algo que ver con los golpes que tiene"

"mi hermano me dijo que lo vio en el hospital en la noche"

"entonces si tiene algo que ver, ayer me dijo que nos diría porque vino aquí, pero no me dijo cuando"

"espero que no vaya a haber problemas"

"también yo"

Sakura quería contarle lo que soñó pero no quería decírselo por medio de papeles, ya hablaría con ella después

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo salieron y se sentaron en el mismo lugar que la otra vez

-ya llegamos chicos-dijo Meiling cuando llegaron donde estaban ellos junto con Syaoran, Yamazaki y Chiharu

Todos se sentaron pero Syaoran permaneció de pie recargándose en el árbol que estaba ahí, Sakura lo miro se dio cuenta de que se veía peor

-Li, ¿Qué hacías ayer en la cafetería?-pregunto Ryu con brusquedad sorprendiendo a todos

-Ryu, no empieces-dijo Sakura tratando de calmarlo

-yo no estaba en la cafetería –respondió Syaoran en voz baja

-claro que si, Sakura y yo te vimos ahí, ¿verdad Sakura?-dijo Ryu levantándose y encarándolo

-sí, pero por favor Ryu siéntate-contesto Sakura

- yo no fui a ninguna cafetería, ayer después de hablar con Tomoyo me fui a mi casa-respondió con voz débil

-si claro, entonces a quien vimos, ¿a tu clon?-dijo sorprendiendo los primos Li

-¿mi clon…-trato de responder pero antes de que pudiera decir algo se desmayo frente a todos

-Syaoran-exclamaron Sakura y Meiling cuando el cayo al suelo


	5. se rebela la verdad

en el capitulo anterior:

-si claro, entonces a quien vimos, ¿a tu clon?-dijo sorprendiendo los primos Li

-¿mi clon…-trato de responder pero antes de que pudiera decir algo se desmayo frente a todos

-Syaoran-exclamaron Sakura y Meiling cuando el cayo al suelo

Cuando Syaoran despertó se dio cuenta que se encontraba en la enfermería junto con Meiling

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto desorientado

-te desmayaste, Yamazaki y el novio de Sakura te trajeron hasta aquí, la enfermera dijo que te desmayaste por estrés y agotamiento-respondió un tanto preocupada

-¿cuánto estuve inconsciente?-

-bastante, las clases están a punto de terminar-

-entonces vámonos a casa-

-no podemos irnos, le dije a Tomoyo y Sakura que vinieran a hablar con nosotros terminando las clases-

-¿para que?-pregunto confundido

-sigues desorientado, tenemos que decirles porque volvimos, necesitamos su ayuda y lo sabes, además Sakura dijo que lo vio, eso significa que está aquí-

Cierto-dijo decidido, en ese instante sonó la campana anunciando el fin de clases

-Ryu, hoy tengo que ir a casa de Tomoyo, ¿puedes irte sin mi?-pregunto Sakura cuando salieron del aula

-claro, te veo mañana- respondió dudoso, la beso y se fue

-ahora vamos a la enfermería- le dijo a Tomoyo al ver a Ryu irse

-ok, Ryu no se veía muy feliz-menciono al dirigirse a la enfermería

-discutimos un poco hace rato, la dije que no debió hablarle asi a Syaoran ya que estaba enfermo y él me dijo que yo actuaba como si hubiera sido su culpa que se desmayara-

-creo que Ryu solo actúa asi por celos, el sabe lo que significo Syaoran para ti asi que su presencia lo vuelve un poco inseguro-

-supongo-dijo Sakura desanimada, al llegar a la enfermería Meiling abrió la puerta y entraron

Sakura miro a Syaoran y vio que aun lucia muy pálido y no pudo evitar preocuparse un poco

-¿Cómo te encuentras Li?-pregunto Tomoyo

-bien-respondió pero fue interrumpido por Meiling

-no está nada bien, la enfermera dijo que es por estrés y agotamiento

-vaya parece que tienes muchos asuntos sin resolver- dijo Sakura

-asi es, y es de eso de lo que quiero hablarles, necesito tu ayuda, Sakura…-dejo de hablar al sentir una presencia mágica cerca, de repente él, Sakura y Meiling quedaron paralizados

-¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?-exclamo Tomoyo al verlos paralizados

En ese momento una figura entro por la ventana y se quedo mirando a los cuatro

-¿Quién eres tú y que les hiciste?-pregunto Tomoyo avanzando hasta la persona pero se detuvo repentinamente al reconocerlo

El chico se acerco a Syaoran y comenzó a observarlo

-¿Qué nos hiciste?-pregunto Syaoran quien aun estando paralizado podía hablar

-qué raro, no eres el-dijo el chico y en ese momento los tres pudieron moverse

-por qué hiciste eso, Hiragizawa?-pregunto Tomoyo de repente tomando des sorpresa a todos

-¿eres tú, Eriol?-dijo Sakura atónita

-asi es, tanto tiempo sin verlos, lamento lo que hice pero tenía que asegurarme de que tu no eras la persona que buscaba-respondió mirando a Syaoran

-¿a quién buscas y porque?-pregunto un tanto débil

-hace 2 meses 5 personas irrumpieron en el consejo de magos de occidente, nos atacaron, algunos lograron escapar pero los demás murieron, yo luche contra el líder pero me distraje y me apuñalo, dure dos semanas en coma, cuando me recupere comencé a buscar al responsable-

-¿Cómo buscarlo, acaso viste quien era?-pregunto Meiling quien a pesar de no conocer a Eriol, sabia quien era

-sí, fue el por qué de mi distracción, cuando comenzamos a pelear llevaba el rostro cubierto pero logre herirlo y hacer que se cayera lo que lo cubría y descubrí que eras tú, Li-dijo mirando a Syaoran

-pero acabas de decir que no era el-menciono Sakura

-exacto, eso es lo raro y necesito que Li me lo aclare-todos miraron a Syaoran, Sakura creyó escuchar la palabra maldito de la boca de Meiling pero no sabía a quién iba dirigido

-de acuerdo, de todos formas era de lo que quería hablar-dijo y se incorporo un poco de la camilla

-de ese modo Hiragizawa también nos podría ayudar-menciono Meiling, Syaoran asistió comenzó su relato

-todo comenzó cuando volvimos a Hong Kong después del asunto de la carta sellada, al llegar el concilio de hechiceros me impuso un castigo por no haber podido adueñarme de las cartas Clow-

-fueron muy injustos con Syaoran-interrumpió Meiling con rabia

-Meiling déjame continuar, el concilio me castigo pasando un año incomunicado de los demás en una especie de celda, como mi madre no quiso ocupar mi lugar como líder de la familia otra persona lo ocupo y asi comenzó todo-

¿Quién?-pregunto Tomoyo con curiosidad, Syaoran suspiro antes de contestar

-fue… mi hermano gemelo, Hien- respondió sorprendiendo a todos

-¿es enserio?-dijo Sakura, Syaoran asistió, saco una foto de su bolsillo y se las mostro, la fotografía mostraba a Meiling, los gemelos Li y otro chico que parecía mayor

-"no puedo creer que Syaoran tenga un gemelo y jamás me lo dijo"-pensó Sakura al ver la fotografía

-vaya son completamente idénticos-dijo Tomoyo igual de sorprendida

Syaoran trato de recuperar la foto pero al ver que Sakura no la soltaba continúo con su relato

-en fin, cuando termino la condena recupere mi puesto y todo volvió a la normalidad íbamos a la escuela, después practicábamos, asi fue durante casi 2 años, luego una noche todo cambio, desperté bajo la alarma de que habían matado a un guardia y el asesino estaba huyendo, me levante y corrí por donde se suponía que había huido, al salir de la mansión me encontré con dos personas que parecían haber estado peleando, el primero era el jefe de la guardia, el hijo de la segunda familia de hechiceros más poderosa: los Liang y el segundo era mi primo Lian, el jefe estaba inconsciente en un charco de sangre y mi primo jugaba con un cuchillo, supuse que el había sido el culpable, asi que me dispuse a arrestarlo pero me miro y me dijo "yo ayude a que escapara, ¿vas a dejar que escape?" y señalo hacia donde se había ido, entonces junto a dos guardias fuimos a darle caza, cuando nos alejamos de la mansión apareció justo detrás de nosotros y mato a los dos guardias, al principio no pude ver quien era pero después lo reconocí, el asesino y traidor era mi hermano-

-no puede ser-exclamo Sakura

-¿Por qué lo hizo?-pregunto Eriol obligando a Syaoran a recordar ese episodio triste de su pasado

*flashback*

Syaoran miraba a su hermano sin poderlo creer mientras el limpiaba su espada

-Hien tu, ¿Por qué?-

-¿Por qué lo hice?, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, ahora si me disculpas, me voy-respondió mientras se daba la vuelta para huir

-no iras a ninguna parte hermano-exclamo Syaoran y puso su espada en el hombro de su hermano, Hien la aparto de él y se dio la vuelta lentamente

-siempre has sido un obstinado, de acuerdo te lo diré, simplemente estoy cansado de estar siempre por debajo de ti, que la gente solo me conozca como el hermano del jefe del clan Li, asi que decidí hacerme mi propia fama como la persona que destruyo la poderosa familia Li-

-¿de qué estás hablando? No puedes hacerle esto a tu familia-

-eso ya no me importa Syaoran-respondió y ataco a su hermano tomándolo desprevenido y apuñalándolo en el pecho, Syaoran cayo inconsciente y Hien desapareció

*fin flashback*

Syaoran no pudo seguir con su relato debido a que aun le dolía la traición de su hermano, asi que Meiling siguió contándola

-después de que Syaoran saliera tras Hien, otros guardias y yo los seguimos, cuando lo encontramos estaba herido e inconsciente y no había rastro de mi primo a si que llevamos a Syaoran al hospital, estuvo inconsciente una semana, cuando se recupero volvió a casa pero no hablaba con nadie y pasaba todo el día en su habitación-

Mientras Meiling hablaba, Sakura miraba tanto la foto que sostenía como a Syaoran entendiendo un poco por qué había pasado ya que era lo mismo que le había pasado a ella cuando dejo de recibir noticias de el

En ese instante Syaoran interrumpió a Meiling y volvió a hablar

-dos meses después de lo que paso mi madre entro a mi habitación y me dijo que tenía que comenzar a entrenar para convertirme en el líder del concilio, después de pensarlo acepte y comencé a entrenar, cuando estaba a punto de terminarlos miembros del concilio me dijeron que para tener ese puesto la condición seria encontrar a mi hermano, para eso necesito su ayuda, ya que averiguamos que no está solo, tiene gente que lo ayuda, asi que yo solo no puedo-

-y, una vez que lo encuentres ¿qué harás?-pregunto Sakura

-tengo que eliminarlo pero yo tratare de no llegar a ese extremo, después de todo es mi hermano, asi que ¿me ayudaran?-

-yo si, aun tengo que vengarme de ellos por lo que hicieron-respondió Eriol con seriedad

-aunque yo no tengo magia, puedes contar conmigo Li-dijo Tomoyo

-bien, ya somos más y tu Sakura ¿aceptas?-pregunto Meiling, en ese momento Sakura miro a Syaoran decidió ayudarlo a pesar del rencor que le tenia

-de acuerdo, pero esto no cambia nada entre nosotros ni en lo que ha pasado-respondió con frialdad

-gracias a todos por ayudarme, ahora si me disculpan tengo que irme-dijo Syaoran saliendo de la enfermería a prisa

-vaya parece que se deprimió-dijo Eriol con tono burlesco

-bueno ahora que todo se aclaro, ¿Qué les parece ir a mi casa por pastel?-dijo Tomoyo para tratar de olvidar ese tema

-claro, ya me está dando hambre-respondió Meiling, todos los demás asistieron y salieron rumbo a casa de Tomoyo

Ninguno se dio cuenta que su conversación fue escuchada por un chico de cabello negro y corte militar que espiaba por la ventana

-asi que han logrado tener ayuda, tengo que decírselo a Hien-dijo antes de irse de ahí


	6. Hien Li

en el capitulo anterior:

Ninguno se dio cuenta que su conversación fue escuchada por un chico de cabello negro y corte militar que espiaba por la ventana

-asi que han logrado tener ayuda, tengo que decírselo a Hien-dijo antes de irse de ahí

-¿lograste averiguar algo, Takumi?- pregunto un chico rubio cuando lo vio salir de la escuela

-sí, vayamos con Hien a decirle-respondió el chico llamado Takumi con un poco de fastidio

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a una casa de dos pisos y entraron

-qué bueno que llegaron, la comida ya esta lista-exclamo una niña de 12 años cuando los vio entrar

-bien, ya tenía hambre-respondió Takumi con una sonrisa

-sí, si qué bueno, déjame pasar niña-dijo el chico rubio haciéndola a un lado

-no seas grosero con ella, Louis- le reclamo una chica rubia que salía de la cocina

-no te metas Emma, no estoy de humor-respondió el rubio Louis con irritación

-que no estés de humor no significa que puedas molestar a los demás, si vuelves a molestar a Haru te las veras conmigo-dijo Takumi con enojo

-uy, si supieras cuanto miedo te tengo-respondió con sarcasmo

-ya dejen de pelear, no me dejan dormir-reclamo una voz desde la sala

-lo sentimos Hien-dijo Takumi a modo de disculpa, Louis solo resoplo y se dirigió a la cocina

-qué bueno que despertaste, ya está la comida-menciono Haru sonriendo

-que bien, vayamos al comedor-respondió y se levanto del sofa

Hien era la completa copia de Syaoran, a primera vista no podrías saber quién de los dos era ya que hasta la voz era muy similar lo único que lo diferenciaba de su hermano era que tenía una cicatriz que le recorría la ceja izquierda y su mirada, al contrario de Syaoran, mostraba mucha frialdad

-¿A dónde fueron chicos?, llevaban fuera desde la mañana-pregunto Hien cuando comenzaron a comer

-fuimos a la escuela, queríamos conocer a tu hermano-respondió Louis

-¿y?-

-Eriol sigue vivo y el junto con la maestra de las cartas le ayudaran a encontrarte-soltó Takumi

-bueno eso solo lo hará más interesante, he pensado que sería emocionante, en lugar de enfrentarlos directamente en poco tiempo, deberíamos esperar y acabar con ellos desde dentro de su misma amistad-dijo Hien provocando que las 4 personas que estaban en el comedor lo miraran

-no es una mala idea-menciono Emma con indiferencia

-¿y quién lo hará Hien? La mocosa no porque solo tiene 12 años y yo y Emma tenemos 28 y no hablamos bien el idioma-dijo Louis

-tienes razón, Takumi ¿Cuánto años tienes?-pregunto mirando al chico de cabello negro

-tengo 21-

-¿Te gustaría volver a la escuela?-

-ok, podría ser interesante-

-bien, serás un alumno nuevo a partir de mañana, has que confíen en ti-

-lo intentare-respondió con indiferencia

-yo también quisiera ir a la escuela-dijo la pequeña Haru con tristeza

-lo harás, cuando esto termine te inscribiré en la mejor escuela del país, para que les muestres que tan inteligente eres-respondió Hien

-¿en serio?-pregunto emocionada, el asintió y ella se levanto para abrazarlo en señal de agradecimiento y siguieron comiendo en silencio

-bueno, me retiro, chicas les quedo muy rica su comida-dijo Hien y salió de la casa, al mismo tiempo Takumi se retiro del comedor y Haru se dirigió a la cocina a lavar los platos

-ese idiota de Hien cree que siempre tiene la razón, como me desespera-exclamo Louis golpeando la mesa

-no te desesperes, solo necesitamos que nos libre de su hermano y de Eriol ya después nos libraremos de él, ¿ok?-le dijo Emma y salieron de ahí hacia sus habitaciones

Hien comenzó a caminar sin rumbo por la ciudad sin preocuparse si alguien lo veía, cuando estaba cerca de un parque se encontró con alguien

-¿no es ese el novio de la chica Sakura?, mmm, tengo una idea-dijo sonriendo y comenzó a acercarse a el

Ryu parecía estar dormido en una banca cuando sintió que se acercaba alguien y despertó

-lo siento, no tenía intención de despertarte-se disculpo Hien con una sonrisa

-¿Qué quieres?-respondió Ryu malhumorado

-nada, solo quería saber que se siente que tu novia te este ignorando ahora que volví-dijo en tono burlón

-piérdete, ella no me está ignorando, solo tuvimos una pequeña discusión-

-jaja, ¿y por quien fue la discusión?, o ya se, por mí, no iba a decirte esto pero hoy cuando termino la escuela ella fue a verme sin decirte nada-soltó Hien riéndose de Ryu

-ya me hartaste maldito Li-exclamo y golpeándolo en la cara, el hermano de Syaoran se tambaleo y lo volteo a ver con burla mientras comenzaba a sangrar del labio

-¿Por qué te enojas?, yo no te dije ninguna mentira-Ryu quiso volver a golpearlo pero Hien fue más rápido, bloqueo su golpe y lo golpeo rompiéndole la nariz y dejando en claro la diferencia de fuerza

Antes de que Ryu volviera a responder, Hien lo volvió a golpear rompiéndole el labio y haciendo que cayera al suelo

-¿aun no te rindes?, vamos hazlo, creo que ha quedado claro que soy mejor que tu-dijo mirándolo desde donde estaba

-no lo hare idiota, Sakura no volvería contigo, ella y yo estamos juntos ¿Por qué no lo aceptas Li?-mascullo desde el suelo

-me temo que no se dé que Li estás hablando-dijo rebelándole que no era Syaoran

-¿Qué?-pregunto Ryu, en ese momento Hien comenzó a patearlo en el abdomen sin dejarlo levantar, Ryu trato de defenderse y tomo la pierna de Hien haciendo que cayera al suelo

-eres un idiota chico y los idiotas pierden-dijo Hien viendo que se había encajado una rama en el brazo con la caída

Ryu trato de levantarse pero estaba tan golpeado que no pudo, Hien fue hacia él y comenzó a golpear su rostro hasta que lo dejo semiinconsciente, después lo tomo de la cabeza y se la estrello en un árbol dejándolo sin sentido, Hien se levanto y lo miro

-creo que cuando despierte lo único que recordara será mi rostro no de lo que hablamos, asi que el acusara a Syaoran haciendo que la chica Sakura lo odie y haciendo mas debil a mi hermano ya que para el esa chica es su todo- tomo a Ryu de los pies y lo acerco a unos arbustos dejándolo oculto, después limpio la sangre de su boca y su brazo y se dirigió a su casa


End file.
